


The Hand That Can

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Choking, Consensual Kink, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hand Fetish, Kink, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, erotic asphyxiation, restrains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Ever since he was a teenager Chanyeol knew he had a thing for pretty hands.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57
Collections: Down to Business, Sexual Tensions August 2020 Round





	The Hand That Can

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Choking is always dangerous. Only partake it with a capable partner that you can trust and still be cautious. 
> 
> This work is fiction, do not take this as an example of how to do it safely.

Ever since he was a teenager Chanyeol knew he had a thing for pretty hands. 

Even more than touching them, he enjoyed feeling them around his neck. He enjoyed seeing them around his neck from the mirror, from a photo, in a video. It wasn’t about the size, no. He preferred slim and long fingers over wide palms. 

When he had first talked about his infatuation with Baekhyun, his boyfriend had joked that his hands were the reason Chanyeol had asked him out. At the time, Chanyeol had blushed and shrugged, embarrassed to tell him that it was indeed a part of it. 

It took them close to a year after the initial talk to return to the topic. With careful planning and researching they took the first step and tried it. It wasn’t perfect but it wasn’t awful either. Baekhyun had held back, afraid that he'd hurt the other or worse. After the first try, they developed the signal system - Chanyeol would tap him or release his arm if he felt too dizzy, if he was scared or on the verge of passing out. Whatever was his reason to stop he could and Baekhyun would immediately let go.

Now, months after trying and testing, Chanyeol is laying on their bed, hands restrained above his head as Baekhyun fucks him slowly. They’ve been at this for a while already, Chanyeol’s cock is red and hard against his stomach. 

If he just tilts his head back a little he can see the black and white photo hanging on the wall above their bed frame. It’s a close up of his neck with slim fingers wrapped around it and pressing down just so to make him gasp. Their friend Kyungsoo, a photographer, had taken the photo while ago as a part of his new exhibition and gifted it to the couple. 

“Ready?” Baekhyun asks, bringing Chanyeol’s attention and eyes back to the man. His lover is running his hands over Chanyeol’s heated skin. Teasing with a fleeting touch over his stretched arms and back down to his chest and sides. 

Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun’s cock inside him as the man waits for permission. A small nudge from his hips and Chanyeol’s back arches in pleasure when Baekhyun’s cock presses against his prostate. He’s so sensitive. Baekhyun has been teasing him, edging and forcing out dry orgasms one after another. 

Chanyeol swallows and nods, “always. Choke me, Baek.” He can’t wait for the grand finale. 

“Tap me or release if it’s too much.” Baekhyun reminds him as he releases the cuffs, massaging Chanyeol’s arms gently. 

“Three times. I will.” Chanyeol confirms, squeezing his hole around Baekhyun’s cock and making the man groan. 

The nerves make Chanyeol’s skin tingle when Baekhyun slides his right hand over his throat. The long fingers splayed on the side with his thumb resting above the pulse on the other side. The contour between his thumb and forefinger is pressed against Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple, restricting the movement but not pressing down. 

He takes a deep breath and brings his hand on Baekhyun’s forearm, holding on it as Baekhyun starts fucking him again. Slow and deep. The friction is driving Chanyeol crazy with want. 

Chanyeol keeps drawing long, slow breaths, they’ve done this enough to know what works the best for them. Little by little Baekhyun increases the pressure around his neck and Chanyeol’s breath gets shorter and shorter. His hand grasps harder around Baekhyun’s forearm, fingertips pressing in as his mind gets hazy. Baekhyun keeps the pressure on his neck as he fucks him harder and harder, releasing the pressure when Chanyeol’s grasp loosens just a tiny bit. 

Chanyeol gasps for breath, back arching as he releases untouched. Baekhyun’s fingers are still around his neck,gentle and still as he rocks his lover through the orgasm. 

When Chanyeol returns from his high, they lock eyes and Baekhyun laces their fingers together on both hands. He leans forward, bracing himself as he pistons in his lover once, twice. Deep and fast before releasing inside with a broken moan. 

Chanyeol watches with big eyes how Baekhyun shivers above him, the pleasure racking through his body in waves, again and again. He’s mesmerized by the power he has over his lover. 

Baekhyun leans down to kiss him with a smile when the tremors stop. Soft pecks over and over again on Chanyeol’s lips before he moves back with a wince. Making a face, he leans over for some tissues and cleans himself up before doing the same for Chanyeol. 

Chnayeol’s mind is still somewhat hazy with pleasure and he has no words when he reaches for Baekhyun and pulls him close. Baekhyun laughs as he settles in Chanyeol’s arms, his eyes soft as he gazes into the other’s deep orbs. His gentle hand traces over Chanyeol’s neck, soothing before it rises to cup his chin and pulls him into a loving kiss. 

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asks, moving back just enough to take the cuff off Chanyeol’s wrist. He leans in to kiss the reddened skin before repeating the action to his other wrist. 

“Great. It was perfect.” Chanyeol smiles, watching his lover with a soft smile, “very satisfying. You’re amazing. I love you.” 

Baekhyun’s smile is blinding as he gazes back at his lover, “I love you too.” 

He tosses the cuffs away and pulls a sheet over them before snuggling back in Chanyeol’s warm embrace. “We’ll shower after a nap.” 

A kiss on top of his head and slight squeeze is all he gets from his lover before they fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I love you all.


End file.
